Percy's Parents
by olympianchef213
Summary: This is how Percy's parents Sally Jackson and Posiedon meet. They both have completely different lives, but they now share one thing in common: Percy. rated T for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

How They Met

How They Met

A story about Percy's Parents

Sally Jackson's (Percy's Mom's) POV:

I couldn't wait. I was finally going to where I was most happy, the place that reminded me of my parents. The place I hadn't been to since my

parents had died when I was 12. Montauk. Just the name made me shiver with delight. I had just turned 21, so I was now allowed to live my

own life, without those dumb orphanage caretakers. I hadn't lived in the orphanage since I had turned 18, but I hadn't had all the freedoms I

should have had. Such as leaving Manhattan to go to the beach. I guess the caretakers thought I would drown myself. It's not my fault I had

been a little bit, well, Goth you could say. I mean, what girl wouldn't whose parents had died in a plane crash? But, all the same, my birthday

had been a happy one, June 18, just on the verge of summer. I was going to start job hunting in the fall. But this summer, this summer was for

Montauk. I had just pulled up to my rickety, old, absolutely wonderful cabin and started unloading when I heard a voice behind me. Whoa! I

had come here for years with my parents, and no one had ever been here. I slowly began to turn around, groping for something heavy in the

car…

Author's note: Hey! This is my first fanfic and I know it's not that great but please review!!! Criticism will NOT be ignored!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: did u enjoy the 1 chapter??!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

Chapter 2:

Poseidon's POV

"LORD!!! INTRUDER ALERT!! CODE RED!! I REPEAT! CODE RED!" The voice came blearing loudly out of the speakers. I looked up, startled and embarrassed that I had been caught taking a quick nap. "Who could it be?" I sleepily considered the thought of Zeus, trying to catch me doing something embarrassing. Zeus, well, he just has this thing against me. Suddenly the door burst open and the hippocampus who had just made the announcement burst in. "It's a…a female, lord! What is she doing in your domain??!!" he asked, panicking. A female what? No one had entered Montauk beach for years! "Thank you, Rainbow. I'll take it from here." I said to the nervous hippocampus. I quickly put on my freshly ironed robes, got my sea green trident and a bag of Ambrosia, and headed up out of my sea palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 3. I'll try to make the chapters longer after this, planning to make this one at least 1000-2000 words. Keep reviewing please!**

Chapter 3: Sally J's POV

I whirled around, only to be startled by a huge man in Greek robes and sandals who was pointing a sword at me. He had piercing sea green eyes and the blackest of black messy hair, and he would have looked handsome if he hadn't been scowling at me. But when he spoke, it wasn't just what he said that scared me; it was mainly _how _he said it. "What is one so pretty as thou doing in mine domain?" he asked, still scowling.

I bit back a sharp retort, determined not to let this old English speaking handsome idiot ruin my summer. Instead I said "Well hello to you to! Are you planning to let me go into my cabin without impaling me with a sword, or should I run and call the cops? Oh, and telling me your name would be nice, too." He lowered his sword, clearly astonished for some reason. He gasped and said "You can see the sword? YOU?? But, I thought…" He stopped, lost in thought. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I decided to go the safe, polite way and said, "Umm… hi, my name's Sally Jackson, and this is my cabin. What's your name?" He glanced at me for a second and muttered "Poseidon" before going back to his thoughts. Poseidon? What kind of parents would name their son after the Greek god of the sea? I'm really in to all that Greek mythology stuff, so naturally I knew the name, Poseidon, but I wondered about the Old English and the "my domain" stuff. I mean, I don't remember anyone ever buying our cabin. I decided to ask. "Yeah, well, umm…" I trailed off as he finally looked at me. He smiled a brilliant smile and said "I sense your confusion. And yet, also, power." I glanced up at him to look for traces of sarcasm. I saw none. But how could **I, **Sally Jackson, be powerful?

Poseidon's POV:

I will admit to being a little, what is it that Hermes always says? Freaked out. Well, what can I say? A mortal woman can see Anaklusmos. Riptide. My celestial bronze sword should have looked like a gun to her. And, well, also, she was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. I mean, no offence meant or anything, but Aphrodite couldn't hold a candle to her beauty! I stood there, lost in thought, until I sensed her eyes on me. I looked at her and smiled at her. I could understand her confusion, but there was also something else radiation from her. Power. I found that odd, but she still seemed friendly, and I was sure she wasn't dangerous. I told her, "My apologies for startling you, I was under the impression that you were an intruder. Would you like me to assist you in carrying your baggage into your humble abode?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for speaking in the older English. "Please, don't worry yourself. But do come in and have something to eat," she said, smiling friendlily at me. I replied, "I am sorry, but I must decline your hospitality and see to some matters in my palace. But I assure you, this is probably not the last you have seen of me, especially as we are… ahh… neighbors. With that, not wanting to scare the poor girl, I merely walked down to the sea and stepped in, where the hippocampus who had alerted me picked me up and carried me down to my sea palace.

**Author's Note: did you like that? Tell me if how you think I should portray Poseidon later on. Should I keep him this formal, or should he become friendlier as they get to know each other? Please** **review! I'll try to update once a day if I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I got some good of reviews for chapter 3!!! Thanks to "Zoë Nightshade" for reviewing and does anyone know if Sally was 5 when her parents died? And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and suggested stuff, but for those of you who didn't, REVIEW!!! Oh and I just noticed that I haven't been doing the disclaimer thingy. Does any one know if I have to? But just in case, I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 4:

Sally Jackson's POV

I blinked and shook my head. I did **not **just see that. I quickly recapped the events of the last 20 minutes. First off, a guy randomly appears wearing Greek robes, points a sword at me, and then is surprised to see that I see a sword. Then, he calls himself Poseidon, and says that I'm confused and powerful. Finally, he speaks in old English and says we are neighbors. And is it just me or did he say he had to return to his palace? I didn't see anything that looked like a palace. The only dwelling I saw was my cabin and that was, well, mine. Also, I didn't overlook the fact that he just walked straight into the ocean and then disappeared. The only being I had ever heard of doing that would be… OMG!!!!! POSEIDON!!!! He couldn't be! I had to find out, but unfortunately, the scuba gear store was closed. I decided to just go in my cabin, unpack, eat dinner, and go to bed. But for now at least, my trip to Montauk that I had been looking forward to for so long was ruined.

Poseidon's POV

I was deep in thought as Rainbow took me down to my palace. I thought about a lot of things about Sally Jackson, but my mind kept coming back to her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman I had seen a woman like her in millennia! My wife Amphitrite, the naiad, was away but I could have used her advice. I was glad I had a nice, understanding wife like Amphitrite. Poor Zeus, although I would never say so to his face, everyone knew about Hera and his, ummm, troubled marriage to give an understatement. If my wife and I ever had a disagreement (and both of us could be accused of seeing others) we'd just forgive each other and move on. And she's very good at solving my "girl problems." Never jealous at all. Once I got to my palace, I decided I would go and see, what was her name? Oh yes, Sally, again. I know, I just got back from talking to her, but I didn't think she had gotten a good first impression of me. I'll admit, I was startled, but I knew I shouldn't have been so formal. I changed into my favorite outfit, a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. I didn't want to be an inconvenience to Rainbow so I just swam up to the shore. And there she was; unpacking, her beautiful figure against the sunset… WAIT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! But no matter what, the romantic thoughts kept coming back…

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've already started chapter 5 and it will be LONG! I swear it on the River Styx. But don't hold me to it Zeus!**


	5. Author's note: IMPORTANT HELP NEEDED!

**Author's Note IMPORTANT! Hey everyone thanks for reading my story. I just wanted to ask if anyone else's chapters had gotten cut off. On my chapter 4 there were about 6-10 more sentences than what is shown. If you know what happened/how to fix it, please review or send me a PM. I won't be able to update until someone tells me how to fix this problem. Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I do not own PJO. Grrrr… do they really want to rub it in my face?? Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the delay but chapter 6 will be up soon!!!

Sally's POV

I was unpacking when suddenly I heard a noise. My first thought was, "wow do I have a serious case of déjà vu or what!" I turned around slowly and there he was. Poseidon, the strange man who had paid me a little visit not 10 minutes before, was standing right behind me, a sheepish look on his face. But he wasn't dressed so oddly this time. He looked like a fisherman, or a beachcomber. I stared at him and then began to hurl my questions at him. "How did you get here? Why did you come back? Why were you dressed so oddly before? Why did you talk so weirdly? Why did you think I couldn't see your sword? Are you really Poseidon the god? When did you get here? Why didn't I ever see you here before this summer?" I briefly paused to take a breath, but before I could continue, he raised his had and smiled. His smile was warm and tender, his face handsome. WHOA! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! I meant, ummm, his face was uhhhh, happy? Yeah, happy! That's it! His face was happy. Um, anyway, back to the questions. "Easy there!" he said on his smiling, HAPPY face. "One at a time! First of all, yes I am Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. I got here by riding Rainbow, one of my loyal hippocampi. I talked so weirdly, as you put it, because, well, I'm not used to seeing people here. And you probably didn't see me here because I'm normally down in my palace and Rainbow, who alerted me of you, doesn't come up here much." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's back it up. There is not, and I mean NOT, a palace. And _WHAT _DID YOU COME HERE ON???!!!" I screamed out this last sentence at him. "A hippocampus," he said as if that was the most self-explanatory thing in the world. "Now tell me a little bit about you, you look a little young to be out here all alone. Where are your parents?" he asked me. It seemed almost condescending to me. Hmmmmph. I guess I thought wrong about this little egotist being a friendly neighbor. "I am Sally Jackson, age 21, just graduated out of college with a doctorate in literature. Now good bye," I said and slammed the door to my cabin and locked it. He pounded on the door and apologized. I yelled at him to go away or else I'd set the police on him for actually believing in Greek mythology. The idiot! Then he started giving me some nonsense about the Greek gods really being real and how I had to believe him. Honestly, the nerve! I'd show that man a thing or two, believe me!

Poseidon's POV

I went back to see Sally, but you could say that I wasn't greeted very receptively. She bombarded me with questions, and I did my best to answer them. But I guess they weren't very believable answers because she got insulted and stormed off into her cabin. Ahhh, women these days. I would never understand them. I mean, Hera is always picking fights with Zeus; Aphrodite's always off "fixing her makeup" (even in the middle of the Trojan war, which I might add, was her doing!), Artemis hangs out with a bunch of immortal maidens all the time (wow they're annoying, they're not even moderately polite around me, and I'm a god!) Persephone is married to Hades (eewwww), Demeter spends all her time planting stuff and moping around about the loss of her precious daughter and how that evil creep Hades needs to be brought down a notch or two, Hestia obsesses over the Olympian flame like it's her own kin… I could go on and on. And don't get me started about the mortal women! Anyway, I pounded on her door, begging her to tell me what was wrong. I started telling her about the Greek gods, but I don't think she really believed me, because she threatened to call the police. Sensitive much? I mean really, there are worse things than being told that the gods are real by me, as opposed, to say, Hades. If she had stormed off like that in front of Hades, she would have been a dead man. I mean a dead woman. And I don't think either of us wanted that! But I just couldn't get her face out of my mind! And the hurt face she displayed before stomping off into her cabin… I had to see her!!! I had never felt this way about a mortal woman before. I was about to break open her door, but suddenly there was a big BANG, a scream and then all went black…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO. Thank you all my nice reviewers!!! And to all you mean reviewers (you know who you are so I'm not going to say it) I can take constructive criticism but that was uncalled for. I think that you are mean and if you don't like this story, why did you read it? And (again, you know who you are) don't even bother to review again, unless it's an apology. And what's AU? If someone besides the person at whom I'm directing this scornful message could tell me, I would be most grateful. **

Poseidon's POV

Everything went black around me. For a moment I thought I had blacked out, but then I realized if I had, I wouldn't be thinking! So I lifted my hands up towards my eyes and felt around. There was something there, but what was it? I touched whatever was there and somehow it immediately fell off. I opened my eyes and Sally was right behind me, looking angry and annoyed and holding a thick blindfold. I asked her "Sally, what are you doing out here?" and she replied "Saving your neck, what do you think?" I wondered what she meant, because, not to brag or anything, but I _am _a god after all. "What do you mean?" I asked, thinking that maybe she just wanted attention, even though I couldn't picture her like a spoiled brat, as Athena liked to call Aphrodite. She glared at me, as if reading my thoughts, and said, "Well, the police came because they 'heard some gunshots' which was there excuse. I know for a fact, though, that they wanted to see me, and not just to welcome me back to Montauk. Anyway, you were just standing there looking like you were harassing me, so I dragged you into my car." I was still confused, but I took a good look at my surroundings. I noticed that we were actually in the trunk of Sally's car. Then I started the questions. "Who screamed? What was that banging noise? Why-" But before I could continue, she spoke. "Now who's asking the questions?" she playfully teased. Wow, I had never seen that side of her! She continued talking. "I screamed to distract the police, and the bang was the trunk door slamming." I asked why the police left, and why they came. "Well, they came because I haven't been here in a while, and to… welcome me back, you could say. They left because it's storming outside. "WHAAAAT???" I asked. "It's storming," she said, looking puzzled. Oh my gods what happened now. It only storms when Zeus, my wonderful, calm, easy-going brother gets mad. I must have looked very deep in thought, because Sally was looking at me concerned. "What's wrong? Do you not like thunderstorms?" she asked, clearly confused. Not wanting to trouble her with my rather odd tale, I said, "It's a long story." She replied, "Believe me; I have all the time in the world." See, there's my brother, Zeus, and whenever he's angry, he, well, makes a storm. The angrier he is," "The more thunder and lighting there is." She interrupted and finished off my sentence. "Not only do I have plenty of time, I really know my Greek mythology." "Well, that makes it a lot easier," I said. "And do you know about Hera and all that immortal mess?" She, again, looked confused, smiled, and said, "I meant that I know ancient Greek mythology. And, before you continue, I just want to apologize for being so rude before. It's just that I haven't been here since before my parents died, which was a really long time ago, and this place reminds me of all the memories I have of being here with them. Even so, I do realize that I was rather harsh on you." I was amazed. I guess I took it for granted that all mortals have parents. Now I was looking at her from a whole new perspective. "Why did you help me?" "Well, I guess I finally believed you. Would you like to come into my cabin?" I was really hungry, and while I could have gone back to my palace for some ambrosia, I really wanted to spend some more time with Sally. Her cabin was nice, it did look a little old and dirty, but I assumed that was because she hadn't been there in a while. She gave me a cup of water and offered to make some spaghetti. I wasn't sure what that was (on Olympus we just had ambrosia and nectar) but I was hungry enough to eat a horse. Wait, did I just say that? Of course I would NEVER eat a horse! I created horses! Anyway, the "spaghetti" was ready soon and it was delicious. While eating, we talked about our various likes and dislikes, and I filled her in on Zeus, Hera, and all the other immortals. We had a great time, and she really loosened up over dinner. Finally, I had to leave. She told me that I was welcome back anytime. I surely would take her up on that offer!

Sally POV

I can't believe that I just spent a whole evening with a god! And Poseidon isn't at all "stuck up" as some of my friends used to say. Once I got to know him, he really wasn't that bad. I hope I see him again this summer, because I really want to get to know him better. I spent the rest of the night unpacking, hoping for another exciting day tomorrow. My first day back at Montauk had obviously not been what I expected, but for the better.

**Everyone else, please review, and merry Christmas (hopefully I'll have another chapter up before Christmas)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you reviewers!!! I will try to make my paragraphs clearer. I do not own PJO. This chapter has a lot of fluff, so bear with me ******** Also, I'm not that good at writing these… ehmm… innappropriate seens, so it might not be good. OK, that sounded disgusting and wrong but you know what I mean.**

**Chapter 7**

**This takes place a couple weeks later. Sally and Poseidon have gotten to know each other well, and are having a good time together. Now it's their first date!**

Sally POV

I was cleaning up the cabin, as a delicious pasta Bolognese was cooking up on the stove, roasted stuffed tomatoes (stuffed with goat cheese, herbs, and orzo) in the oven, and a wonderful fresh fruit salad marinating in the small refrigerator.

(My cabin was crammed, old, and pretty much altogether rundown when I got here, but Poseidon and I managed to fix things up in here a little, and he even fixed my kitchen appliances.)

All I could think about was our first official date tonight.

I looked at the clock, and quickly hurried to my little "living area" with my bed, dresser, and nightstand and took out a casual white skirt with a cute red spaghetti strap top, and the beautiful blue green trident earrings Poseidon gave me.

I brushed back my hair, set the table, and lit some ocean breeze candles in record time when I noticed him tentatively walking up to my door.

He knocked and I told him to come in. He entered the kitchen, and we both were breathless for a few seconds.

He looked so handsome! He was wearing an ironed out turquoise Hawaiian shirt that had little palm trees and sailboats on it, and crisp khaki shorts. His black hair was neatly combed and slicked down instead of wildly untamed (wow! I've never seen him do that before!) and his piercing green eyes really stood out. It was a simple outfit, but he looked so good in it!

He looked astonished to see me in a skirt and spaghetti strap, and he smiled when he saw my earrings.

"You look beautiful," he breathed as he hugged me. I blushed, but returned the embrace.

"And it smells delicious!" He looked hopefully in the direction of my stove. "Of course, lets sit down," I led him to the table, and began dishing up the pasta and tomatoes.

"This is delicious!" He complimented while eating forkfuls of the pasta and Bolognese sauce. "And the tomatoes are so tender and juicy!" I smiled at his praise and continued eating.

We chatted about life in general; he told me more about recent events on Olympus. We were having a great time, until there was a huge growling noise outside.

I opened the window, and there was a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. "It's a hellhound!" I shrieked, and began looking for a big enough kitchen knife to kill the thing.

"You can see it?" He looked amazed. "Of course I can!"

Honestly, who could miss the big ugly brute? I mean the hellhound, not Poseidon!

Anyway, he ran outside, but before he could stab it with his sword, three more came and surrounded him.

I screamed and rushed out to help him, grabbing the first thing I could find- the ladle for the Bolognese sauce.

The hellhounds had already succeeded in knocking down Poseidon, because even though he was a god, the hellhounds had the element of surprise.

I threw the ladle at the one on top of him, and he jumped off, giving Poseidon just enough time to impale it with his sword, as well as finish off the rest of them.

When I got to him, it was clear he had lost a lot of Ichor, the golden blood of the gods. I supported him back inside, where he promptly fell unconscious. With the last of the adrenaline I had left, I managed to drag him to my bed.

Then I realized I wouldn't have anywhere to sleep. The couch was much too lumpy, and the floor too dirty. Well, my bed would be big enough for the two of us.

I got under the covers after changing into a comfortable night gown, and tried to fall asleep.

**Poseidon's POV**

I woke up in Sally's bed, with Sally cuddling up next to me. **(A/N: wow this is awkward)** I hugged her back, and we lay in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

When we woke up, we both immediately jumped back. There was a long, awkward silence that followed. "Thank you Sally, you saved my life last night." She looked a lot more comfortable after that. "I wouldn't have left you there, so what else was I to do?" She replied, now looking worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me. "I'm fine. No need to worry." I was fine. A good night's sleep did me good.

Then she asked another question that I had been expecting. "Why didn't you think I could see the hellhound?"

So I told her about the Mist, and how normally mortals couldn't see stuff like that. We ate the scrumptious fruit salad she had made, and then it was time for me to leave.

"Thanks for everything Sally," I told her, and I meant it. How many people would

Make you dinner.

Save your life from hellhounds.

Manage to drag you back into their cabin/house

Let you sleep on their bed.

Make you breakfast.

Act like it was no big deal.

Not many people, right? Sally wasn't like any mortal woman I'd ever seen. She was… amazing. And she looked so beautiful in those simple clothes. And man could she cook!

I wasn't the smartest god, but I knew that she was a queen among mortal woman.

The only thing was… well… I wouldn't let that get in our way. And I wouldn't tell her either. So why was it bothering me so much?

**That was a long one. Tell me if my paragraphs are better, and read my new story, Chiron's Story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!!!! I apologize a bajillion times for the loooong wait!!! Thank you for your patience (some of you, not so much ****) and reviews. I'll update soon, I hope!**

**Disclaimer: The reason I didn't update was because I was making a slow and painful transformation into Rick Riordan. Don't worry, now I'll make a whole bunch more books just for you! (If you are gullible enough to believe that, you actually are Captain Hook reincarnated.)**

Sally's POV

After that one night, Poseidon came around more often. Things got a little…heavier between us, and two days after my period was supposed to come, I panicked and headed to the doctor.

Maybe I overreacted. But 'twas all for the best, as Poseidon says in his deep, sexy voice (and you didn't hear that from me!!) because the doctor told me something that would change my life forever…

I was pregnant. And already done with my first trimester. What would he say? My heart knew he'd be ok, but my mind; my angsty, rational mind, was unsure. Would he dump me, like so many boyfriends did when the girlfriend was pregnant?

Or would he be the kind, supportive father, that man-of-my-dreams every girl wants?

Everyone who knows a word of Greek mythology has at least heard about the Gods'- infidelity - to put it lightly. Isn't Poseidon married?

"Oh, no," I gave an enormous mental groan, allowing myself a moment to wallow in self-pity. That MAN! That horrible, incorrigible, evil, conceited BA- well, you get my point.

I pulled into the small driveway in front of my cabin. Storming in the door, I stopped at the site that greeted me.

Poseidon, blushing like an old granny's tomato pincushion, was trying to cut my favorite flowery apron off while at the same time systematically spraying water from his fingers (wearing his I-am-one-of-the-most-powerful-gods-in-all-of-time face, which definitely clashed with the cutesy apron) at little puffs of smoke in front of him.

There were little vases of periwinkles, my favorite flowers, on the table, and a pot of… _something_... sitting on the stove.

The effect was ruined by the billowing smoke coming from the oven, as well as the burning smell rolling off his mussed hair and the small candle stubs scattered about.

"What on earth happened in here?" I shrieked, desperately hoping he wasn't hurt.

His face turned an even darker shade of red, something I had never thought possible and never wanted to see again.

"Well...I heard it was your birthday."

I stared. "And what, may I ask; does that have to do with anything?" Before he could respond, I burst out laughing; unable to hold my amusement at his rather interesting state of dress.

For he had not only managed to set half the apron on fire, but also random holes in it, making it look as if one of those hellhounds had laughed all over him, before realizing he was the enemy and trampling him.

Needless to say, it was rather funny, so he soon joined me in our laughing session, until we both ended up on the ground, clutching our sides and groaning.

Then I remembered why I hadn't been there while Poseidon was creating this little… birthday bash. Before I could back out, I blurted, "I'm pregnant."

That set him off again, until he realized that I was serious. "Honestly?" He asked, incredulous.

"No, I just said that for your own personal amusement. I make pregnancy jokes all the time," Came my sarcastic reply.

Poseidon winced. "Sorry Sally, that's… really great news!" He gave me an enormous beaming smile that was obviously faked.

My stomach started to churn. "I-is there something wrong with that?" I hated how my voice shook but rose at the end, sounding half nervous and half angry.

His face morphed into a grimace. "Well no- that is to say, yes, kind of, but I really am glad we're having a kid, there's no one I'd rather have one with than you… other than my wife of course, but you see, there's this prophecy thingy that says my child might be the one to kill-"

I cut him off. "Prophecy?"

He took a deep breath and started reciting.

*INSERT PROPHECY FROM LAST OLYMPIAN HERE*

I stumbled into a chair, wondering how I always managed to get caught up in these things. My uncle would be so proud. After all, that's why he put me in an orphanage, right? No one could have a deranged niece who goes around seeing monsters in the house of the upstanding citizens and morally correct, of course. And he certainly couldn't be blamed for putting said niece into the most abusive orphanage around-doesn't _everyone _do that with their unwanted possessions?

But, I digress. The point is that MY child will somehow have to defeat the most evil Greek monster of all ages.

Of course, the tot could betray the gods, but I wasn't keen on mentioning that plan to Poseidon, him ending up dead and all that.

Upon thought of our favorite god-o'-the-sea, I noticed him sitting there anxiously, and as I wanted to spare myself the sight of a nervous powerful guy in a flowery apron (girls-try to find a man with his own manly kitchen ware), I quickly spoke.

"Don't worry, Poseidon, everything will turn out fine. After all, how could our kid turn out anything less than perfect with a father like you?"

I winced at the cliché cheesy line, but it seemed to have worked. Poseidon flashed his sparkly grin at me and nodded decisively.

"Of course. Our child shall save Olympus and become the hero of all heroes. Now would you like some roasted ambrosia cubes and a bowl of seaweed soup?"

Somehow, he managed to make the burnt globs taste delicious, and we talked and laughed till past midnight. Finally he rose and bade me goodnight, reminding me not to worry.

After he left, I sagged with relief. He wasn't going to dump me! Even with the prophecy on our shoulders, I knew we could make it through this together. I gave an optimistic yawn and headed to bed.

**Poseidon POV**

Pregnant. Pregnant… pregnant. I rolled the word around in my head a few times, tried saying it (until one of the water nymphs passed by and gave me a funny look), and pondered on the meaning-do you know how hard it is to get "The Talk" when your dad swallowed you whole?

But I knew that Sally and I would raise our child to be strong, a king among the mortals and prince among the gods. She and I would live our lives in my palace, with Amphitrite, and the three of us would train our savior. Together.

**A/N: I'll try super hard to update by or even before Thanksgiving (the 26****th****). I re-apologize for the enormous wait, it won't happen again!!!!!!**


End file.
